heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Weasley
|rides = Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey |books = |actor = Rupert Grint |fullname = Ronald Bilius Weasley |alias = Ron (by family & friends) Ickle Ronnikins (by Fred & George) Wheezy (by Dobby) Won-Won (by Lavender Brown) Weasel (by Draco Malfoy) Vincent Crabbe Harry Potter Stan Shunpike Barny Weasley Dragomir Despard Rupert (by Slughorn) |personality = Funny, immature (formerly), insecure, mature, argumentive, caring, fierce, brave |appearance = Man with red hair, blue eyes, with a freckled complexion |occupation = Auror (formerly) Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes co-manager |alignment = Good |affiliations = Prewett- Weasley-Granger-Potter families Dumbledore's Army Order of the Phoenix British Ministry of Magic Auror Office Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Gryffindor Gryffindor Quidditch team S.P.E.W. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Chudley Cannons |goal = Destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes and kill him (succeeded) |home = The Burrow |family = |pets = Pigwidgeon (owl) Peter Pettigrew (as Scabbers formerly) |friends = |enemies = |likes = Food, swearing, his friends, eating, playing Wizard's chess, joking with his friends |dislikes = Boys who hurt his sister, harm coming from his friends, spiders, his family's poverty, his friends' being insulted |powers = Skilled chess player Capable flyer Vast magic abilities Very high intelligence |possessions = Wand Spellotape Dress robes Deluminator Watch Cleansweep Eleven Shooting Star Sweetheart necklace Chocolate Frog cards Wizard's Chess Set |weapons = His wand |fate = Marries Hermione Granger, becomes an auror, and has two children: a son and a daughter |name = Ron Weasley|quote = "Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first."}}'Ronald "Ron" Weasley '''is the deuteragonist of the ''Harry Potter ''book and film series Background Concept and Creation Ron was the first character created before JK Rowling created the novel. He was the only one who wasn't changed throughout each draft. He was also partially inspired by Rowling's best friend, Sean Harris but said that she never set out to describe Sean in Ron but rather Ron having a turn of phrase in a way. In the film adaptations, Rupert Grint was cast to play Ron but lacked his long nose, large hands and feet. Personality Appearance Ron inherited the typical Weasley family traits: fiery red hair and a freckled complexion. When he became embarrassed, his ears notably turned red. He had blue eyes, a long nose, and was described as being very tall and lanky, with big hands and feet. In this way, his stature was similar to those of his older brothers Bill and Percy, rather than the heavily built Charlie, and Fred and George Trivia *Ron has arachnephobia, a fear of spiders. Similar to Ron, his actor, Rupert Grint, and his creator, JK Rowling, have the same fear. *In the film adaptation of The Half-Blood Prince, Slughorn accidentally calls Ron "Rupert," which is also his actor's name. * In the films, Ron is well known for using the phrase, "Bloody hell" when he is surprised or frightened. *Ron's favourite sandwich type is bacon and his least favourite is corned beef. Gallery Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 815v2OuIHXL. SY445 .jpg 268x0w.png Harry Ron and Hermione HP.png Harry-potter-trio-quotes.jpg Hermione HPATP 6.jpg Hermione HPATPS 5.jpg Hermione HPATPS 4.jpg Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry-Ron-y-Hermione-harry-potter-19114948-968-1323.jpg|Harry, Ron and Hermione (and Scabbers) File:Hermione Ron and Harry COS 02.jpg Golden Trio Harry Ron Hermione 3.jpg HarryRonHermioneYr2.jpg Harry-and-Ron-harry-potter-world-2254951-644-727.jpg Harry-Ron-and-Hermione-harry-potter-19115125-407-500.jpg HarrOnione.jpg Harry-potter-cast.jpg File:Hermione Ron and Harry COS 04.jpg File:Ron Malfoy and Ron COS 03.jpg Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Golden Trio Harry Ron Hermione.jpg MV5BMTYwODgwMjQwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzk3NjgyMw@@. V1 SX1500 CR0,0,1500,999 AL .jpg MV5BMmIyZDNmMGQtNGNjNi00MjI5LWE4YmUtNGFkNmQ5MDAzYTA2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjI4OTE1MTA@. V1 .jpg Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix DumbledoresArmy.jpg Haromione Order of Phoenix.jpg Golden Trio Harry Ron Hermione 1.JPG Potter460.jpg Images.jpg Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows RonWeasley1.jpg Ron Harry and hermione 2.jpg Deathly Hallows 1 poster.jpg Navigation Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Book characters Category:Movie characters Category:Deuteragonists